Venom
by Sakura02
Summary: Though the mission was just like all the others, the end result could possibly leave one of the Spirit Detectives pushing up daisies.
1. Flashback

Venom By: Sakura and Badiyannu  
  
A/N Hey, this is a fic made by me and my friend, Badiyannu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mission. Yes, another mission that the Spirit Detectives were having to go on. But this was going to be a mission with a spider demon; one that, unfortunately, was one of the most poisonous youkai known to the Makai.  
  
It started off as any normal mission. Well, that is until the tides began to turn for the detectives. First, it started with their agility. They had been fighting for quite some time, and they weren't having an easy time at trying to stop this youkai.  
  
Hiei seemed to be the only one that wasn't getting tired. He kept up a constant attack against the vulgar demon, never pausing for a breath. Hiei looked awfully determined to kill this demon as soon as possible. Maybe it was because his only sister was in grave danger.  
  
The petite ice maiden stood to the side, watching her brother fight courageously.She really had no clue who this short fire demon was, but, somehow, she felt conncected to him. It was something about his eyes. Or maybe the way he moved. Overall, he looked very familiar... and it seemed as if the good guys were losing.  
  
Yukina sighed. How did she get dragged into this mess? She remember last she was.... Oh, now everything was coming back to her... She was at Genkai's temple...  
  
. o O flashback O o .  
  
"Yukina, dear girl, you forgot to sweep the front steps," the old woman rasped, stepping out of the sliding door. She glared at the blue-haired girl impatiently.  
  
"Oh! I'm truly sorry, Genkai. I will do it right away," Yukina said quickly. Sometimes, Genkai scared her. Who knows what she could do? All Yukina knew was that her Spirit energy was very high.  
  
The young girl coughed her way to the front steps, autumn leaves crunching under her feet. Lately, she had been feeling sickly; her throat hurt, her nose was runny, headaches took her by surprise, and she felt weak. It was probably just a illness going around. Should be gone soon. She wasn't allergic to anything, except...  
  
"Yo! Yukina! Heh, what's going on?"  
  
Yukina glanced up at the deep, scratchy voice which could only belong to one person. She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Kazuma. What brings you here?"  
  
Kuwabara blushed slightly as he poked his indez fingers together, sheepishly. "Well... I wanted to know... umm...doyouwanttotakeawalkwithme?" The last words came out rambled and slurred together, but Yukina understood.  
  
"Sure. I'd love that, Kazuma," the ice maiden replied, happily. She kinda liked Kazuma; he was very nice and... she'd do anything to get her away from sweeping.  
  
She walked down the steps and linked her arm with Kuwabara's. He stiffened up immediately and he face turned as red as a beet.  
  
"What's wrong, Kazuma?"  
  
"N-nothing. Nothing... Comon', let's go." He began to walk quickly, causing Yukina to be dragged along.  
  
"Umm, could we slow down?"  
  
"Yeah! Erm, sorry..."  
  
"It's okay." Yukina rested her head on his arm. His shoulder was too tall for her to lean on.  
  
The couple strolled along peacefully, down the steps of Genkai's. Leaves fell for what seemed to be an eternity to reach the ground. It was a sight to behold. A sight of beauty. A perfect time for Kuwabara to tell Yukina how he felt.  
  
He stopped on a platform of the steps and took her by the shoulders. He looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Kazuma? What is this about?"  
  
"Yukina... I have to tell you... I lo--"  
  
"AH HA! KUWABARA, YOU DOG, YOU!" A figure jumped down from a tree.  
  
"URAMESHI! YOU'RE GONNA PAY! What are you doing up there?!"  
  
Yusuke grinned devilishly. "Oh, I was heading up to Genkai's to get my jacket and then I realized I wasn't cold and that the tree looked like a comfy place to sit without anyone bothering me. Namely, Keiko. Man, she is really grumpy at her time of the month..."  
  
"Well, Urameshi, since you're so dumb, I'm gonna beat you up!"  
  
"What does my intelligence have to do with that?!"  
  
".... I don't know... BUT YOU'RE GONNA-- AHH!!!" Kuwabara's sentence was cut short as he went flying down the steps. Yuesuke was in his place.  
  
"That dork," Yusuke shook his head, "doesn't he know by now, he can NEVER BEAT ME!"  
  
Yukina frowned. "Aww, Kazuma has not done anything to you, Yusuke. Please leave him alone. Poor boy..." She ran down to help the red head up, but as soon as she got there, she was whisked to the side into the woods by Kuwabara himself.  
  
"Kazuma-- what?..."  
  
"Shh! Don't make a sound."  
  
His hand tightened around her waist as his other hand covered her mouth, gently. He looked around sparatically, his eyes darting back and forth. "A demon..."  
  
"Huh?..." Yukina pondered, but then began to cough uncontrollably. She fell back into Kuwabara's chest and a hand flew to her mouth.  
  
"Yukina? What's wrong?" the punk looked down at the girl, conserningly. She looked frightened and sick.  
  
The ice maiden was able to blurt out two words:  
  
"Spider demon."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n:  
  
Badiyannu- Eesh! That took me forever to finish. Well, not really. More like 30 minutes... But still! Sakura was at a lost, so I finished it up for her. Sorry if it's bad, I really don't know that much about YYH.  
  
Sakura- Umm...review, please! Let us know what you think! 


	2. Victory

Venom  
  
by: Badiyannu and Sakura  
  
Sakura- ¡Muchas gracias for all the wonderful reviews ya'll have left for us! In fact, I believe we have close to 20 for just that one chapter! That's not bad, not bad at all!  
  
Badi- Aww! Ya'll love us, ya'll really love us! Happy sniffers and huggles to the reviewers!!! =^-^= ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei cringed as Yukina stared up at him. He knew he had to be rid of the spider youkai quickly. If not, then he and Yukina would be in grave danger. The other detectives were trying their best to help out, but they were much too slow. Besides, they didn't know of the twin's "condition".  
  
Hiei's attention was drawn to the spider's fangs. Something liquid was falling from its tips. Yukina also noticed it; the poison. "Just who are you? And what do you want from us?" Yusuke asked the youkai.  
  
"In the Makai I'm known as Kumo. I am only here to destroy you," Hiei's eyes suddenly widened. Kumo! He was the king of all spider youkai; he was also the one with the deadliest venom. Venom that could kill--  
  
No, I can't be distracted! I've got to kill him! Hiei pulled out his katana, and prepared for the final blow, but couldn't seem to find Kumo anywhere. He turned when he heard the shrill cry from Yukina. Kumo was only feet away from her.  
  
Kumo lowered his head, ready to end Yukina's life with his venom. Hiei jumped between the two, and ended up getting bit by Kumo. Kumo sank his fangs into the fire demon's flesh. The longer his fangs were in, the more poison would flow through Hiei.  
  
Yusuke terminated the fight with one big blast from his Shotgun. Once Kumo was gone, the detectives rushed to Hiei's side. True, he had been bitten, but for the most part, he felt fine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once back at Genkai's, the gang celebrated Hiei's bravery and Kumo's death with a few gallons of ice cream. Hiei had been offered three scopes in a bowl, but, to everyone's dismay, he had refused to eat it.  
  
"Come on, eat some ice cream, Hiei," Yukina pressed him, motioning toward him with the bowl.  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Hiei growled and pushed Yukina away into Kuwabara.  
  
Kuwabara, surprised, took the ice maiden by the shoulders and drew her closer. He narrowed his eyes at Hiei.  
  
"What's your problem, shortie? You don't push girls!"  
  
Hiei wasn't paying any attention to the loud red-head; his eyes were on his sister. She looked hurt, like someone had stabbed her in the heart then ripped it out. He could feel the same pain. She... was... crying... jewels. Because of him. That was something he NEVER wanted to see.  
  
"I'm sorry... I'm REALLY sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry."  
  
Yukina looked up from Kuwabara's chest, hopefully. Gently, she cleaned up the jewels on the ground and slipped them in her apron pocket.  
  
"So... you'll take the ice cream?"  
  
Hiei smiled, sincerely. "I'd love some."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Venturesome, celebrationis, dangerous, confusing. Those were the words Hiei would use to describe the day.  
  
Man, it was certainly a close call with Yukina, but he was overjoyed when she was saved- although, he hid his emotion with a straight face. His shoulder hurt like hell, though, from that spider bite. It seemed to be paralyzed, but he didn't bother to tell the others- they would just worry over him like 10 mothers. And when he pushed Yukina... that was the most disappointing moment of his life. First of all, he didn't know why in the world he did push her and got angry. Secondly, he didn't know why Yukina was so heartbroken- he didn't push her hard and she wouldn't usually cry over baby things like that. But when she did... he felt her pain- literally. And earlier, he barely noticed, when he had gotten bit in the shoulder, Yukina grasped her own shoulder, painfully. No one noticed her, though.  
  
"Hey, Hiei! You out here?"  
  
A figure stepped through the sliding door then shut it. It looked up at the roof, right at Hiei and grinned.  
  
"I found you! Man, everyone's been searching for you everwhere! Then, they realized you're a big boy and can take care of yourself. So, now they're playing some stupid board game."  
  
The figure hopped onto the roof and settled down next to Hiei. It was the infamous, Yusuke.  
  
The fire demon smiled slightly.  
  
"I didn't know you were so unsociable, Yusuke. I would've though you'd like playing those games."  
  
"Well," Yusuke scratched his head, "no one likes them when you play with Keiko."  
  
"Heh, what's wrong with her?"  
  
"She's like obsessed with the rules! Every little thing has to be right and by some mysterious unknown way, it always ends up benefiting her."  
  
"Sounds like a cheater to me."  
  
"Oh, no. Keiko would NEVER cheat. I mean I like her an' all..."  
  
"You don't like her."  
  
Yusuke did a double take at Hiei. "W-what? Of course I do. And who are you to tell me that I don't?!"  
  
"What you feel for her is something deeper. From down inside you."  
  
A slight blush spread across Yusuke's cheeks and he looked up at the full moon.  
  
"....Yeah.... I can't explain how I feel for her. I mean, she was my only friend... until you guys came along... Even you, Hiei. You've, whether you like it or not, become one of my closest friends..."  
  
Hiei looked taked aback and suddenly he filled with warmth. It felt nice to know that someone considered you as a friend.  
  
"I have to admit, you have become an acquaintance to me. I, at least, have a little feeling for everyone here. Even that loud-mouthed imbecile, Kuwabara. It seems he is growing quite close to my sister. I'm not sure if I approve of that."  
  
Yusuke grinned, "You're just being a protective brother. Don't worry- Kuwabara may be an asshole, but he'll take good care of Yukina."  
  
Hiei reflected back on his incident with Yukina earlier. Should he confide in Yusuke? Certainly not the most responsible, but he could be counted on.  
  
"Yusuke, I think Yukina is catching on."  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"I think she's starting to get the connection between us."  
  
"Well, I wouldn't consider that bad! She'll finally know she has a brother! A twin brother!"  
  
"I didn't want her to know."  
  
"Comon', why don't you just tell her?..... Why don't you want her to know?"  
  
"It would be better this way. She doesn't need to know. Her life seems content without me in it." Hiei finished.  
  
Yusuke lowered his head then looked back at his companion. "What else?"  
  
".... If I die, she dies."  
  
"............Why didn't you tell me this before?!... It's not you're gonna die anyday soon, so don't worry."  
  
"...Yeah..."  
  
"Is there some way to stop that?"  
  
".... Yes, there is.... When I die, you must tell her what I am to her. Then..."  
  
"What? What do I have to do?!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Badi- I am truly evil, aren't I? Someone said I leave the worst kind of cliffhangers- maybe that's why I always seem to finish the chapter! So, I leave the worst(best) cliffies, eh? Aww! Thanks! ^_^ (sorry so short)  
  
Sakura- Yes, you are evil. I hate you...You and your cliffies...Grr...! 


	3. Siblings

Venom by: Sakura and Badiyannu  
  
A/N Sakura- I can't believe Badi left me hanging like that! Now I have to write the hard part! That's so not fair.  
  
Badi- Hee hee. I am evil... : ) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Is there any way to stop that?"  
  
".Yes, there is. When I die, you must tell Yukina what I am to her. Then."  
  
"What? What do I have to do?!"  
  
Hiei turned to his companion, but did not answer his question. Yusuke noted that the fire demon looked a bit pale, and the expression he gave made him look tired. Hiei rubbed his shoulder and turned away.  
  
The sliding door to Genkai's temple opened, followed by: "Hey!" It was Kuwabara. He looked up, towards the roof. "Urameshi!" he called, "Keiko's looking for you!"  
  
"Man.Well, I'm going in; you coming, Hiei?" Yusuke turned to see that Hiei had already made his decision, and was headed in a direction away from the temple. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night it began to rain.hard. It wasn't a storm, just a lot of rain. Hiei, himself didn't have enough sense to get out of the rain, so he sat in his tree, thinking about the day's events.  
  
As of right now, the youkai wasn't feeling all that great. He had a mind- splitting headache, and every now and then, his vision would begin to fade. He felt weak, weak as though he were on the verge of passing out. His shoulder throbbed like crazy, and it wouldn't hurt to take a little nap...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's not feeling well."  
  
"Will she be okay?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I mean, it's probably just a little virus. The strange thing is, I didn't know demons could catch sick."  
  
".........."  
  
"It'll be okay, Kuwabara; Yukina will be fine in no time!"  
  
Botan comforted the tall boy, patting his back. He was really worried about Yukina. She had suddenly gotten up during the game they were playing and said she wasn't feeling good, walking back to her room. The ice maiden had been in there since. Actually, Botan was just as worried as Kuwabara.  
  
"....see her?"  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Could I go in and see her?" Kuwabara repeated to the dazed Botan.  
  
"I don't see why not!"  
  
Kuwabara walked slowly and gently to Yukina's room, just in case she was asleep. He cracked open the door and glanced at the blue-haired girl. She was sitting up in her bed, holding an ice pack over her shoulder. Her eyes moved up from their gaze on the bed to the visitor at the door.  
  
She smiled.  
  
"Hello, Kazuma."  
  
Kuwabara returned the smile, genuinely, and walked up to her bedside. She looked so weak and helpless. He hated to see her like this.  
  
"I'm glad you're okay, Yukina." He glanced at her shoulder. "What's wrong with your shoulder?"  
  
Yukina's eyes lowered. She twiddled with the sheets and pressed harder on her shoulder.  
  
"Kazuma?" She looked back up at him, staring straight with those ruby eyes, into his soul. "Could I tell you something?"  
  
"Yukina," Kuwabara began, taking her hand, "you can tell me anything."  
  
"Okay," the ice maiden took a deep breath, "remember when Hiei got wounded in the battle with the spider demon?"  
  
".Yes."  
  
"Well. he was bit in the shoulder, exactly where it hurts on me."  
  
".It's not that odd. I mean, it's probably just a coincidence."  
  
"No. Right when he was bit, my shoulder was doused in pain."  
  
"."  
  
"It was like I felt his pain."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Startled, Hiei woke as thunder sounded behind him. He sighed and lowered his eyes to his hands. Something was wrong with him. Kurama hadn't been able to come on these last few missions due to an illness everyone called "the flu". If Hiei was indeed sick, he had gotten it from the fox.  
  
He stood, careful not to slip on the wet branch he was perched on. The fire demon decided to go visit Kurama. The kitsune knew a lot about these things; maybe he had some kind of medical plant that could cure what ever it was Hiei had.  
  
Hiei made his way up to the top of Kurama's apartment, and tapped on the window. The kitsune smiled as he saw his friend at his window, soaked with water. ".Do you want me to wash that?" He asked pointing to Hiei's outfit. The youkai nodded and striped himself of his cloak. "I'm going to go run this through the wash." Kurama gestured for Hiei to make himself at home, which the youkai greatly appreciated.  
  
When the fox returned, he saw his friend lying on the couch, looking quite uncomfortable. He frowned as Hiei turned to him with tired eyes. Kurama's gazed turned to the fire demon's shoulder. It looked horribly bruised and a bit swollen. "Hiei.?"  
  
Hiei closed his eyes and said, "You remember what will happen to Yukina when I die?" The kitsune nodded and sat in a chair besides Hiei. "You must tell Yus--" He flinched as his shoulder began to throb painfully. Once he regained his composure, he started again. "You need to tell Yusuke...Just in case."  
  
"Hiei, what happened?" Kurama asked. He looked extremely worried.  
  
"...I was bit by Kumo...a spider demon."  
  
"That happened a few days ago! Have you not told anybody about this?"  
  
"...No. It's not necessary to have people fending for me. I do not want them to twist fate for me on a dime. Everything happens for a reason- it's not coincidence. Just knowing that Yukina was saved was good enough for me."  
  
Kurama looked down, knowing that his friend was right. Hiei did not like anything to interfere with his plans for the future- either bad or good. The fox demon knew this was coming; he would have to tell Yusuke. It would be one of Yusuke's hardest missions yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko's mind raced through her head, but her heart had no reaction.  
  
"Well?..."  
  
Aw, what the hell...  
  
"Okay. Sure. I'll go with you."  
  
The boy grinned. "Great! So, Saturday, right? At 7?"  
  
Keiko nodded her head, dully and forced a little smile. "Well, I really have to run. Talk to you later, Hishiro!"  
  
The fairly attractive boy beamed and waved ecstatically as the brown-haired girl slinked away into the school building.  
  
Keiko made a disgusted sound and slapped her forehead as she made her way through the empty school hallways. What was she doing going out with this boy? She barely knew him! Well, they were lab partners and he sat at her table during lunch, not to mention, he was also in the Book Club. So was Keiko. So, this thing wouldn't be that bad- I mean, they weren't a couple; just going to the movies together. Yeah... it's not like Yusuke was gonna ask me anytime soon..., Keiko thought, reaching her locker.  
  
She glanced around, cautiously, before beginning to turn the dials on her padlock. School was sure eerie when no one was here... Everyone had left by now, but Keiko was too busy talking to Hishiro to grab her stuff from her locker.  
  
"Hey."  
  
The teenage girl jumped about ten feet in the air before turning around to see who her visitor was. She relaxed when she saw who it was, but a frown was etched on her face.  
  
"Yusuke! Don't do that! I coulda had a heart attack or something close to that..." she mumbled, turning back to her locker and pulling out a few books.  
  
"Sorry, but..." Yusuke scuffed the floor with his shoe, looking disappointed, "eh... I heard you're going with Hishiro to the movies on Saturday..."  
  
Keiko glanced at him briefly before lowering her eyes and slipping the books into her backpack, "Wow, news sure does travel fast."  
  
Yusuke was a bit surprised. "So, does this mean it's true?" He took an involuntary step towards her.  
  
"...Yes." Keiko slammed her locker shut and flung her bag over her shoulder.  
  
In a second, Yusuke was right in her face and he gently pushed her arms against the lockers, receiving a gasp from Keiko. He rested his hands on her arms and stared straight into the deep pools of chocolate. They gazed at each other, seeming almost lovingly, for a minute before Yusuke broke the silence. He leaned in closer and averted his gaze to her lips.  
  
"Why..." he rasped, in a half-whisper, "why... him? When... you have... me?..."  
  
He ran his hands up and down her smooth arms as Keiko opened her mouth.  
  
"I-I-I... don't k-know..." she whispered, shakily. Her heart was pounding. Hard. This is what she needed to feel like, but she didn't feel that with Hishiro. She neither had the urge to kiss Hishiro's ever-so-close lips...  
  
Slowly, she moved forward and closed her eyes, feeling Yusuke's warm breath on her face.  
  
"Ahem."  
  
The two teenagers were brought out of their little moment by a voice coming from the right. Whereas stood Kurama.  
  
"Erm," his cheeks flushed lightly, "sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with Yusuke. Alone."  
  
Yusuke reluctantly let go of Keiko and blushed wildly. Keiko did the same and pulled her bag back up on her shoulder.  
  
"Well,...this is my cue to go. Umm... see you later, Yusuke..." she rambled, bashfully. Hastily, she spun on her heel and made her way to the door.  
  
Yusuke's eyes followed her until she disappeared out the doors and around the corner. Abruptly, he turned to the fox-demon and smiled, "So, what's the mission this time? Human-eating bugs, evil apparitions, demons killing demons..."  
  
"No. Yukina."  
  
"...I'm not Yukina. It's YUSUKE..."  
  
"I know that! The mission has to do with Yukina. And Hiei."  
  
"Hmm... what is Hiei up to this time?"  
  
"No... listen; remember when Hiei was going to tell you something the other night?"  
  
"...Yeah. Something about when he dies, I have to do something to Yukina..."  
  
"Well, I'm going to tell you. He asked me this favor."  
  
"So..."  
  
"This is what you must do: When Hiei dies, you must tell Yukina that he's her brother- you have to tell her before 24 hours after his death. Then, right after you tell her, you must stab her in the heart with a dagger."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Badi- Whoa! Evil cliffy, eh? I'm sorry; I'm so violent with this stabbing thing... -_-u ..........Oh yeah, REVIEW!!!  
  
Sakura- Sorry about this chapter taking so long, Badi wouldn't hurry and write the cliffy. But we have now planned out all the chapters and sequels *hint, hint*, so they might be uploaded a bit faster now! Yay! 


	4. Deceit

Venom by: Badiyannu and Sakura  
  
A/N Sakura- Okay, this is it. This is the chapter with the- oops! I can't tell you that!  
  
Badi- I have nothing to say... O.o (that is a rare occurrence...) ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"This is what you must do: When Hiei dies, you must tell Yukina that he's her brother- you have to tell her before 24 hours after his death. Then, right after you tell her, you must stab her in the heart with a dagger." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was now a week after the Kumo incident. Hiei, now knowing that Yukina would be taken care of, could finally rest easily. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible. The venom that ran through the youkai's blood also brought terrible symptoms with it.  
  
Nightmares were too much for Hiei; most nights he would just refuse to even close his eyes. The times he didn't eat had made him thinner and weaker. Vulnerable, as he had called it. The Jaganshi had even lost his will to fight. On missions, he was voluntarily left behind, while the others battled demons.  
  
Kurama thought Hiei should stay with him for he was the only one who knew about the sanjiyan's condition. Yusuke agreed- still not knowing why. Perhaps it was because Kurama was the best with medical terms. After all, it was Hiei's health they were most worried about.  
  
".What did he say?" When the fox didn't acknowledge him, he scowled. "Kurama."  
  
Kurama looked up from his plate, smiling. "When?"  
  
Hiei sighed. "When you told him about," he paused. ".Yukina."  
  
"I see.You're still worried he won't do it, and he'll let Yukina die." He took another bite from his plate. "You know Yusuke better than that. True, he can irritable, self-centered, annoying, loud."  
  
Hiei winced as the word "loud" came to mind.  
  
".argumentative, juvenile, rebeli- Hiei? Are you listening to me?"  
  
Hiei gave the youko a half-hearted smile. "No..." ~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school, Yusuke walked up the paved steps towards Genkai's temple. He had told Kuwabara to meet him there because he had something to discuss with the carrot-top, but told him nothing further. Yusuke had wasted enough time dilly-dallying his way up the steps- Kuwabara had to have been at Genkai's by now. So, the black-haired ningen quickened his pace.  
  
Yusuke scanned inside the temple for any signs to show that Kuwabara was there. Unfortunately for him, the only clue he found was just Kuwabara in person.  
  
Kuwabara greeted his friend with his trademark grin. "Heh, I thought you had gotten lost," he said loudly.  
  
Yusuke kept his stern face.  
  
"Listen, there's something I have to tell you.It's about Yukina."  
  
Kuwabara immediately jumped up to face Yusuke, shaking him by the shoulders.  
  
"What?! What's going on with my love?!"  
  
Yusuke turned his head away- Kuwabara looked so worried and helpless. He didn't want to make this harder on the guy than what it was going to be. Maybe... Yusuke could do this thing in private... Yeah, so no one would find out and he could just tell them that Yukina had an emergency to tend to back home.  
  
"Umm, well... Yukina," Yusuke began, but then smiled warmly, "...I think she really likes you."  
  
Kuwabara's face made a drastic change and he lit up. "Really?! Wow! I knew she loved me! I just knew it!"  
  
The orange-haired boy let go of Yusuke and clasped his hands together, beginning to pace down the steps.  
  
"La, la, la! Yukina, my love!... Hey! Thanks, Urameshi- you're a real pal!"  
  
Yusuke pasted on a fake grin until Kuwabara was out of sight. He stopped waving, and frowned, ashamed.  
  
"Yeah, I'm a real pal alright...a real good pal..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please! Don't leave me, Jack!"  
  
"Why not, Kate? You've left me more than a thousand times, and now it's time for you to have some of your own medicine."  
  
"But, Jack! I love you!"  
  
"...Sure you do, baby. Sure you do... but I don't."  
  
Keiko wiped some tears from her eyes with a torn napkin. She grabbed a fistful of popcorn and shoved it into her mouth. These movies always tore her up.  
  
She glanced over at the boy next to her- he was staring intently at the screen. His brown hair was tossed in his face and his eyes sparkled- Keiko wasn't sure if he was crying or just tired.  
  
The 14 year old girl stared back down at the popcorn in her lap- she didn't feel comfortable, being here with Hishiro, someone she hardly knew. She would've rather been here with Yusuke; he'd probably be asleep, but as long as she was with him... Vaguely, she remembered the incident with Yusuke on Friday. She was so close to him, to his face... If only Kurama wasn't there to interrupt them, Keiko would have had her first kiss from Yusuke- yeah, she'd kiss him before, but that was just to bring him back to life. Still...  
  
"Keiko! Keiko!"  
  
Miss Yukimura was snapped out of her reverie by a deep voice on her left. She turned to face Hishiro through tear-stained eyes.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. What is it?"  
  
"The movie's over... Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. The movie just got to me, is all."  
  
Keiko rose from her seat and made her way down the steps, not even glancing back to look at her date. Once they were outside, Hishiro smiled.  
  
"I had a lot of fun, Keiko. Umm, maybe I could walk you home?"  
  
Keiko shook her head, politely, "Oh, no- I can walk myself home. Thanks for offering, though!"  
  
Hishiro looks slightly disappointed, but he continued to smile warmly.  
  
"Well, then, I guess this is it. So, do you wanna, you know, go out again sometime?"  
  
Keiko smiled fakely, "Well, I dunno. You see, I've got a lot going on at home, and I don't know if I'll have time... but, anyway, I'll be glad to see you at school!" She turned to leave.  
  
"Yeah! Nice seeing you, Keiko! Goodnight!"  
  
Keiko walked away, "Goodnight, Hishiro!" She waved from behind.  
  
The chestnut-haired girl sighed when she finally turned the corner, out of sight. Man, she just wanted to get out of there. She thought Hishiro was a completely nice boy and all, but she knew there was only one boy to make her blush.  
  
~I don't know if I actually love Yusuke. Well, of course I love him- as a friend, but... Ohmygod! What's wrong with that person?!~  
  
Keiko spotted a figure hunched over at the side of the road- it looked like a man was reeled over in pain. She ran as fast as she could to him and put a hand on his hunched back.  
  
"Excuse me, but are you okay, sir?!"  
  
The "sir" looked up at the girl, his eyes full of pain. The two people recognized each other right away.  
  
"Hiei! Oh my! What's wrong?!" Keiko exclaimed, worriedly.  
  
Hiei reached up, and agonizingly put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Help me, Keiko... It's time... It's time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Badi- Was that evil enough cliffy? I really don't think so. I'm disappointed with my ability to make good cliffhangers! _ *review*  
  
Sakura- Noooooo! It can't be time, not yet! Badi, where's my tissue?! 


	5. Emotion

Venom by: Badiyannu and Sakura  
  
A/N Sakura- Bum, bum...BUM!!!!!!!!! :)  
  
Badi- I hope this chappie doesn't affect you Hiei lovers out der... . (lots of Yukina in this chapter...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei! Oh my! What's wrong?!" Keiko exclaimed, worriedly.  
  
Hiei reached up and agonizingly put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Help me, Keiko... It's time... It's time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Umm, well..." Keiko looked around frantically for something to help the morbid demon, but instead saw a pay phone nearby. After digging through her bag for some loose change, she clumsily picked up the phone and dialed a number.  
  
"Yeah?" The receiver said dully.  
  
"Yusuke, it's Keiko. Something's wrong with Hiei!" She paused waiting for a reply, but it never came, so she continued. "We're on 1st Avenue. Hurry, Yusuke!" Keiko hung up the phone, rushing back to Hiei's side. The Jaganshi was now lying on his back, eyes wide open. They looked glassy, but also showed pain and agony.  
  
It didn't take Yusuke long to get there considering he only lived three blocks away. He had brought Kurama with him, and for good reasons. The fox was the first to get to Hiei. He knelt down, slowing placing something in the youkai's mouth. Reluctantly, he swallowed what was given to him; Kurama said it was a pain killer seed that he had grown a while back.  
  
"We should take him to Genkai's," Yusuke said propping the demon up on his arm.  
  
Hiei stared at Yusuke, wide-eyed. "No!" It was meant to be a yell, but Hiei sounded raspy, as if he was having a difficult time breathing. Hiei figured his "outburst" must have been inaudible when Kurama replied:  
  
"That would probably be the best thing for him. He can rest there, and then we'll about when it's time for him to- Well, we can worry about it when the time comes." Kurama was good at correcting his mistakes with words. He covered this one up with a small smile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kurama placed the sleeping sanjiyan on the futon in special room that Yukina had prepared of him. He watched worryingly at Hiei's chest- on their way over the youkai had complained about his difficulty breathing. The kitsune sighed dolefully as he went out to tell the others about Hiei's current condition.  
  
The fox demon thought this day would never come; Hiei was so obdurate and durable- he could get back on his feet after anything. He wondered why this tiny bite from a spider demon could have so much effect on him...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
*ACHOO!*  
  
"Bless you! My goodness, Yukina, you've been sneezing up a storm!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Botan. Even since we've had that encounter with that spider demon, I've been feeling ill."  
  
"Really? How could that get to you? He didn't even touch you!"  
  
"Well, I'm highly allergic to them. I'm one of the few that are. The only other person I know who is allergic is my long-lost brother."  
  
"Oh, well, I hope you get better soon! Don't you have a "date" with Kuwabara tonight?" Botan teased, playfully.  
  
Yukina shook her head and her face lit up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She paused for a minute before looking back at Botan, blushing. "Come on, it's not a date!"  
  
Botan laughed, knowingly. "Yeah, right!"  
  
The ice apparition giggled, "We're just going to the movies!"  
  
The girls burst into a fit of laughter as they toppled onto the bed. Suddenly, Yukina sat up, hastily, and frowned.  
  
"I'm so inconsiderate, Botan! I mean, poor Hiei is in the next room, experiencing immense pain, and we're here, having a grand time..."  
  
Botan nodded, shamefully. "Maybe you should go see him."  
  
"Aren't you gonna come with me?"  
  
"No...Umm,...I have to wait here to open the door if Kuwabara comes...Yes, that's it."  
  
"Okay," Yukina shrugged as she walked off.  
  
Botan rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath, "Pshh- open the door! Knowing him, he'll just barge right in!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina stopped just short of the door to Hiei's room. What if he was sleeping? Or what if he didn't want anyone to bother him? Oh well, she was going to see him.  
  
Knocking lightly, Yukina asked softly, "Hiei? It's Yukina. Can I come in?"  
  
She heard some rustling then a grunt.  
  
"Yes."  
  
The ice maiden walked gracefully into the room and shut the door gently. She peered at the demon on the bed. He looked really unpleasant in his current state- his hair was tousled, the Jagan eye uncovered and closed, and his shoulder wrapped in bandages. He was sitting up in the bed, leaning gently back into the pillow.  
  
Yukina slowly walked up to the bedside and inquired, "How are you feeling? Oh! What a silly question- you're not feeling good at all..."  
  
Hiei chuckled. "I've lived through worse." He tried to sit higher in the bed, but he flinched and allowed himself to lay back again.  
  
"Don't try to get up," Yukina shook her head and touched his arm softly.  
  
Suddenly, there was just something between them that sparked. Something that had been known but not told. Something that brought them closer to each other, spiritually. Something that connected.  
  
They both pulled away quickly and averted their gaze from each other.  
  
~What was that about?! Oh, Yukina! You must've done something wrong!~ the blue-haired girl thought.  
  
~Shit! What if she found out?! It would be over for her!~ the youkai pondered, fearfully.  
  
Yukina bravely broke the silence and placed a lighter subject on the table.  
  
"Oh my! Look at the time! I really must be going," she chirped, opening the door, "I have a date with Kazuma!"  
  
Hiei's eyes narrowed and he grunted, "Him? I'm sure you can do better."  
  
Yukina smiled, warmly. "No... I don't think it gets better than this. I...think I really like him... I really do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you cold? Do you need something to eat? Is that seat too uncomfortable for you?"  
  
The orange-haired boy questioned, rapidly and nervously. Half of it was excitement and the other half...was, well, this was the girl of his dreams. Hopefully, she didn't think he was being rude. Instead, his companion chuckled, politely.  
  
"No, thank you, Kazuma. I'm fine."  
  
Kuwabara let out a sigh of relief and relaxed back into the seat, glancing around at the place he had decided to bring Yukina to. It was a replica of an old drive-in that used to be here. Instead of actually driving in, there were old fifties convertibles already set up around the parking lot. They were nailed to the ground, and the radio speakers were the source of the movie's sound. The steering wheel was missing in this one and so was the ignition, but they had taken those out so you couldn't drive off with it. And, of course, there was the giant screen set up in front of the cars. The concession stand was a few feet away from the drive-in.  
  
Yukina was staring straight ahead at the movie and sipping on her coke, silently. She absolutely loved this movie- a classic romance- and this place. It was so cozy and cute; she was definitely glad that Kazuma had taken her here. Speaking of him... she glanced his way and smiled. He looked adorable. Maybe, she could lean on him- after all, the seat *was* uncomfortable.  
  
She made her way over to his side and gently laid her head on his shoulder, lacing her arm through his.  
  
Kuwabara instantly flushed bright red and stiffened up at first, but loosened up into her grip. He smelled her hair- she smelled beautiful. Ahh, wait 'til Urameshi hears about this, he thought, happily.  
  
*RIIINGG!*  
  
The punk growled, angrily and reluctantly pulled his head off Yukina's to answer his cell phone.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Kuwabara, something's happened with Hiei again. We don't know what's wrong. You and Yukina come back to Genkai's, quick!"  
  
Kuwabara's face twisted up in confusion. "Urameshi?"  
  
"Yeah, it's me! Now get your ass here!"  
  
*click*  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke looked around the room, worriedly. Hiei was in deep pain and he wanted to make sure everyone was here to help him, in case... well... in case he didn't make it.  
  
He glanced down. Keiko was sitting, nervously, on the chair in front of him. She looked on the verge of tears. Yusuke was nervous just as well and gently twisted locks of her hair in his fingers. Genkai was standing near the door, solemnly. Kurama was sitting near the fire demon on the bed, and he kept glancing at Hiei. Shizaru leaned against a far wall, smoking- Yusuke knew she also did that when she was feeling down. Koenma floated near her, his hands clasped behind his back- he looked awfully sad. Kuwabara and Yukina, who had just arrived, sat on the small futon in the corner-Yukina trembling in Kuwabara's arms.  
  
Well, Yusuke thought, I guess that's everybody... Good thing they made it- wait...  
  
Hiei screamed in agony then fell limp.  
  
...Botan was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ A/N: Badi- WAAA!!! I'm so evil! I'm sorry- I just had to do it! *sniff* Sakura- Hmm.Where's Botan when you need her? .lalala. ^_^ 


	6. Sins

Venom  
by Badiyannu and Sakura  
  
A/N: Badi- Hey, guys! Well, I'm sorry for all of those who were/will be heartbroken... Too bad. I feel evil... I like it. Heehee...  
  
Sakura- Emotions. Feh, who needs 'em? ^_~  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, Yusuke thought, I guess that's everybody... Good thing they made it- wait...  
  
Hiei screamed in agony then fell limp.  
  
... Botan was missing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I... I can't believe... he's gone."  
  
"It's all right. Just calm down..." the teenage girl comforted her companion, and rubbed his back, soothingly.  
  
"I mean, I knew this was coming... but... I didn't expect it would hurt this much," he choked out.  
  
"Yusuke," the girl put her hand under his chin and tilted it to look at her, "I know. Even though I hardly knew him, I am greatly depressed by his death. But... we have to get past that."  
  
"Keiko..." Yusuke looked his friend straight in the eye and a blanket of silence covered them.  
  
The teens had resorted to a place to share their condolences alone in Keiko's room. Yusuke had thought of going home, but his mother wouldn't understand the pain he was going through- she was probably drunk. He couldn't go anywhere else, except for his second home, the Yukimura household. Keiko Yukimura- the only person who understood him. She shared her compassion for his dilemma openly, and so, Yusuke decided to stay the night. They had prepared a spare room for him to sleep in, but all he wanted to do right now was be with Keiko.  
  
"Keiko..." he repeated softly. Suddenly, he pulled her into his lap and wrapped his arms around her, taking in her sweet scent.  
  
Keiko was quite surprised at this outburst of affection, but she willingly slid her arms around his waist and leaned against his muscled chest, closing her eyes.   
  
Yusuke was also startled by his actions, but he just wanted to be comforted and held, although, instead, *he* was holding *her*. Abruptly, he was overwhelmed with a rush of emotions: hate, pain, sadness, loneliness, happiness, contentment, dismal, love.  
  
"I love you..." he murmured, unconsciously into her hair.  
  
Keiko pulled back hastily, held him at arms length, and stared him straight in the eye.  
  
"What? What did you say?!"  
  
Yusuke's head raced- what in his right mind gave him the idea to say that?! Now he was surely in for it. He wasn't sorry for thinking it though. He really did love Keiko with all his heart and it was that kind of love that wasn't "puppy-dog love", it was true. Although, he didn't want to confess this to her yet. Not like this.  
  
"Umm, nothing. I didn't say anything. I was just... thinking about stuff..."  
  
Keiko's face twisted into hurt and she turned away, burring her face in her hands while tears poured down her cheeks. The boy next to her was taken aback and he put his hands gently on her hunched back.  
  
"What's wrong, Keiko? Why are you crying?"  
  
He heard a sniffle then a choked voice ramble out, "I thought you had said you love me and I was ready to return those feelings, but... but you said it wasn't true! You don't love me!"  
  
Those words broke his heart into a million pieces. How could she feel that way?  
  
"Keiko, I..."  
  
"No need to explain, I und--"  
  
The prudent girl was cut off by soft lips being pressed hard against her own. And before she could blink, a tongue pushed its way into her mouth. Ah, yes, this is what she was missing out with Hishiro. Her heart was beating wildly then it had ever before.  
  
The passionate lip-lock reluctantly ended after about ten seconds and the breathless teens backed away from each other, still holding on. Then, at the same time, they both realized that this was going to happen, whether now or 10 years from now.   
  
They felt that this was the right time.  
  
Yusuke pushed Keiko back down onto her bed and went in for another kiss, hoping that she was as ready for this as he was...  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Suichii? Suichii, what's wrong?" Kurama looked up from the bed and watched as the door to his bedroom opened slowly.  
  
It was Shiori. "What's up?" she asked smiling.   
  
Kurama hesitated. "...It's Hiei." Kurama had once told his mother about his "school friend", Hiei. A school friend. Yes, that's all she needed to know...   
  
"...He's gone."  
  
"What, where'd he run off to this time?" Kurama stared at his mother blankly, stifling a laugh. He had told his mother many a time that Hiei liked running away from his problems and from other people's as well.   
  
"Uhh, well...We don't know," he said, smiling half-heartedly. His mother smiled and left the room.   
  
When she was gone, Kurama sighed pitifully and reached for something under the bed. It was Hiei's katana- he had entrusted the blade to Kurama before his death.   
  
Kurama gasped. How could he have forgotten something as important as that? He slipped the lancet back under the bed and picked up the phone.   
The phone rang once...twice...On the third ring, he answered.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yusuke...we forgot about something."  
  
"Kurama? Hey...what's this about?" Kurama frowned. Yusuke sounded like he was having a hard time breathing. What was he...? Kurama thought, then another thought came to his mind. What if something was wrong with him? Like something had been wrong with Hiei? No, it couldn't be. Yusuke would have said something earlier. He wasn't the guy to hold things back, especially if something wrong. Or was he?   
  
"What're you...? Oh, we forgot about the funeral," Kurama whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
The next day was a very mournful one; it was the day of Hiei's funeral. The gang had prepared everything for the youkai's service. The only thing that had given them trouble was what to do with the body. Should they bury it or cremate it? Hiei was a fire demon, so perhaps they should do a cremation.   
  
"Ashes are gray and dull. Never would I want to become a pile of such monotonous," Hiei had said way back when.   
  
So, they did what seemed right for anyone who should die in a world full of humans- they were to bury him. It seemed that Hiei had done too many vile acts for Koenma to ever think about bringing him back to the living worlds anyway. Not only that, but either Kurama or Yusuke would have to tell Yukina Hiei's dearest secret: the truth about him being her twin.   
  
Kurama bowed his head, saying a prayer for the Jaganshi; their friends did likewise. The coffin would be lowered soon. It would be a bit interesting to see how everyone would react once the hole was covered.  
  
"...was a young, talented man with a good heart. Though is life was cut terribly short..."   
  
Short? If only the priest knew that Hiei was a demon, and was well over the age of 300, Kurama said to himself.   
  
"...Hiei was a great brother and an even greater friend... We've gathered here today to say goodbye to all that..."   
  
When the priest mentioned Hiei as a brother, Kurama almost kicked himself for forgetting what it was he would have to do soon.   
  
"This is what you must do: When I die, you must tell Yukina that I'm her brother- you have to tell her before 24 hours after my death. Then, right after you tell her, you must..."  
  
"Hey, K'rama?" Kurama was snapped from his daze when he felt Yusuke gently nudge him in the ribs.  
  
"Would you like to say something to honor Hiei?" the priest repeated. The youko looked perplexed, as though he weren't expecting to be called on- he stood there frozen, unable to think of anything to say. That's when she stepped forward.   
  
"I have something to say. H-Hiei was a wonderful person. Though he was distant from others and tended to be rude at times, I know that, deep down, he had a good heart. He liked helping others, but at times tried to avoid doing just that," she paused. "Hiei was almost like a brother to me..."   
  
The Koorime bowed her head, an attempt to hide her tears as they slid to the ground, solidifying into tear crystals.  
  
Yusuke pushed the gems away with his foot; it would do the priest no good to see someone crying tears that soon turned to jewels. He too wanted to say something, but could think of nothing that seemed right for the moment.  
  
Yusuke looked around. Yup, everyone was there: Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Kurama, Keiko, Koenma, George, Bo-. "What the- Where's Botan?" He remembered that she had been missing since the very moment Hiei had died, but he was clueless as to why she wasn't here now.   
  
Yusuke turned in Yukina's direction to see the small Koorime girl sitting on her knees, crying uncontrollably- or was she? That's when he remembered something Hiei had told him a few days ago.  
  
Hiei had said, "... If I die, she dies."  
  
My sins. Kurama also mentioned to Yusuke that he would have to confess some things before he was eligible for the stabbing of Yukina. I have to tell him...my sins, Yusuke thought.  
  
Kurama looked up at the boy. "Let's do this privately, shall we?" He turned his back and began leading Yusuke away from the group; the casket wouldn't be lowered for a time, so better to get things over with first.   
  
The green-eyed boy stopped in front of someone else's tomb. Whoever they were, they must've had many people who cared for them- the statue above the gravesite looked quite expensive. It was an angel-girl, standing with her hands aligned with her nose, head bowed and eyes closed; she was praying.   
  
Yusuke sighed deeply. "Alright," he sighed again. "MyfirstsiniswelliscrewedKeiko."  
  
The kitsune stared wide-eyed at the one who had last spoken. He smiled saying, "Slow down. There's no use telling me your sins if I can't even understand what they are."  
  
"Okay, but can you remind me why I'm telling you all this?"  
  
"According to Hiei, you can't stab Yukina if you haven't been cleansed of your sins. If your soul isn't purified, Yukina will grow evil after you've stabbed her... And I don't think that was the whole point of this mission."  
  
"Uhh, well...I've touched Keiko's...and then there was..." The ningen looked down, embarrassed. Kurama too, turned to hide a smile. "I dumped her at the movies, and have been a jerk to her lately. I let her get kidnapped by Hiei, but that was so long ago..."  
  
"Not all your sins have been about Keiko," Kurama muttered.  
  
After a short while, Yusuke had told Kurama almost every sin he could think of- even those that dated back way before he met the fox. Kurama himself was getting quite bored with this conversation, and was glad that it was finally over.  
  
It was right before the boys started heading back to the group that they heard someone yell: "Yukina!" They recognized the voice as Botan's- guess she was finally back from wherever it was she had gone.   
Yusuke's face was stern as he turned to Kurama, then began running towards the others. Kurama followed suit. It's time... he thought.  
  
Steadily, Yusuke walked over to the blue-haired undertaker. She looked shocked but very dismal. Her face was tired and she was crying. Yusuke grabbed her arm gently and began to pull her to the side. He started to walk over towards a small shrine nearby, glancing quickly at Keiko who was in a conservative black dress. She caught his eye and lowered her eyes bashfully. Every time he'd look at her… since…that time, she'd blush or avert her gaze.  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
The sound of his name bought him out of his trance and he stared at the woman.  
  
"You… you haven't done it yet... the stabbing? You cannot delay anymore, Yusuke."  
  
"…I know."  
  
Botan handed the boy a small item wrapped in soft hide, tenderly.  
  
"Here. Hiei gave this to me when he left. You have to use it to stab Yukina."  
  
Yusuke un-wrapped the cloth and his eyes were immediately glued to the beautiful blade in his hands. It was only a few inches long, but it shone brilliantly when it caught the light just right. The handle was hard and sturdy, made of leather. There were small rubies embedded around the top and one single gorgeous crystal was placed right at the bottom. Yusuke knew where it came from- how Hiei got it, he didn't know- but the small crystal was once a tear.  
  
Yusuke clutched the dagger to his chest and sighed, nodding.   
  
"I'm gonna do it, Botan. I have to- for Hiei."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you bring me out here, Yusuke?"  
  
Yukina looked around at their surroundings- just forest, forest, and forest. Although, the funeral was not far away at all. Once again she glanced around before looking back at Yusuke.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
Yusuke winced at her girlish-innocence and flinched, painfully, at what he was about to do.  
  
"I'm sorry…Yukina."  
  
He swiftly implanted the ruby dagger into her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Badi: OMG! I'm sorry I had to do that! I really love Yukina- she's so cool, but it's the story's plot! Evil! Evil! Just a reminder- next chapter = LAST chapter. I'm sad it's gonna be over… 


	7. Proposals

Venom by: Sakura and Badiyannu  
  
A/N: Sakura- This chapter might get a bit confusing- it's going to start in 3rd person, and is constantly going to be changing to 1st person POV.  
  
Badi- Yay! Last chappie! I am glad to get that over with! No one wants to read this story anyways... So, yeah- what Sakura said! Also, the ages may be a little screwed up. ^.^  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why did you bring me out here, Yusuke?"  
  
Yukina looked around at their surroundings- just forest, forest, and forest. Although, the funeral was not far away at all. Once again she glanced around before looking back at Yusuke.  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?"  
  
Yusuke winced at her girlish-innocence and flinched, painfully, at what he was about to do.  
  
"I'm sorry...Yukina."  
  
He swiftly implanted the ruby dagger into her heart.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
What had he just done? Was stabbing Yukina supposed to be a good thing? If so, it didn't feel that way for Yusuke. He sank to his knees, the beautifully decorated dagger clutched in his hand; the Koorime girl lying in the soft grass. Kurama looked up, then put his hand on the ningen's shoulder- the others were coming their way.  
  
Kuwabara got there first, and for the time in his life, was speechless. There laid his small friend, right under his nose, but she was unconscious. That's when he saw the silver dagger in his rival's hand. Kuwabara tried his hardest to put two and two together, and came out with an answer. Yusuke had stabbed Yukina!  
  
Kuwabara was filled with a mixture of emotions- anger, betrayal, and most of all, hatred. "What- what did you do?!" Yusuke turned to Kuwabara, tears threatening to spill out. The smaller boy placed the dagger down besides Hiei's sibling, and stood.  
  
Figuring he wasn't going to answer, Kurama did for him. "He had to do it. For Yukina's sake."  
  
"We should probably finish this conversation elsewhere," Koenma said, breaking the silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hiei told me to stab Yukina, so that's what I did!" In the past half hour, Yusuke had become furious with Kuwabara. That stupid carrot-top didn't know what the hell he was thinking. Kurama had given up on trying to resolve any differences between the two.  
  
"Yeah, well, you didn't have to listen to what the short guy had to say." Kuwabara pouted.  
  
"Then you would've wanted her to die?!" Yusuke retorted. "Listen," Yusuke's voice softened, making it almost a whisper. "Hiei asked me to do this. He said that if I didn't, Yukina would die."  
  
"She looks pretty dead from here, Urameshi." Kuwabara turned to his lover sadly.  
  
"But she's not," Kurama interrupted. "Once she awakens, she'll forget everything about today, and Hiei being her brother."  
  
"Stupid sanjiyan. He should've told us this stuff before!" Kuwabara's face reddened. "I don't think even he knew. I guess it was just...instinct." Kurama.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~KURAMA'S POV~  
  
Back when I first met Hiei, that's all he used was instinct. He had heard of my not-so- pleasant reputation of being the most ruthless and skilled thief in Makai, and he needed my assistance. I was to help him and a demon named Gouki, break into King Enma's vault. Once, the new detective Yusuke Urameshi had cornered Hiei, the youkai had no choice, but to stab him- not that it was a hard choice to make; back then, Hiei wasn't nearly as kind as he had grown over these last months. That's when I stepped in to save Yusuke. Hiei had been overly shocked when he saw that he had sunk the Shadow Sword between my ribs. But then, he decided that if I was "betraying" him, that he would have to kill me, following Yusuke's death.  
  
Instinct was also used when Yukina had been kidnapped; Hiei had been furious once he found out. It was supposed to be a secret mission, which only Hiei didn't know about, but just as Koenma had said, you couldn't keep anything from him for very long- eventually he was going to get suspicious. And using that brotherly instinct, he wound up at Tarukane's mansion. He managed to slip pass security, and was close to killing Tarukane for doing harm to his sister. It was Yukina who had talked Hiei into *not* killing him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke sighed deeply, stood, and began walking outside into the garden. They had already made a small shrine dedicated to the fire youkai. It was decorated with small flowers and colorful paper cranes. His katana was laid in front of the shrine. Yusuke walked up, and knelt beside it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~YUSUKE'S POV~  
  
Hiei, why'd you make me do this? Couldn't you have gotten Kurama, or someone else? Do you know how hard it was for me to stab your sister? She's so innocent and well...it was hard. I can tell you that much.  
  
"I swear Hiei, if you ever make me do anything like that again..." I looked up towards the sky. "You even made me keep it a secret from Kuwabara. You know that he loves Yukina, probably almost as much as you do. As you can already guess, he's pissed at me for not telling him sooner.  
  
"And damn, you were strong! Yukina's a strong girl too, I wouldn't doubt it if she got her strength from you. Hiei, it's still hard to believe that you two have an allergy to the poison of a spider demon. You seemed too strong to die from that."  
  
Before I got up to go back inside, I pulled a red flower from my jacket pocket, placing it beside Hiei's katana. "Oh wait...!" Then I pulled out three small, crystal spheres. "These gems are from Yukina."  
  
I walked back inside, letting a few tears slide down my cheek.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~KUWABARA'S POV~  
  
Damn Urameshi! I still couldn't believe that he didn't tell me he was going to stab Yukina. It would've been nice to know when my 'girlfriend' was going to die! Even though they had said that she was fine, I could tell. They were wrong and they didn't want to admit it.  
  
I bet Botan knew about it too. Well, duh, she's Koenma's ferry girl. She always knew this kinda stuff. But I mean she could have told me- she always told me things meant to be secret... even though she never told me about Urameshi being a Spirit Detective, and the fact that she didn't say that Yukina and the shrimp were related.  
  
It just wasn't fair! I was a Spirit guy too; I had the right to know. I'm the coolest detective too- I have a sword! And my pink bandana of love.  
  
But then...wait. Yukina was still breathing, so could it be that... "My darling's still alive!?"  
  
Bashfully, I turned to Kurama, the only one left in the room. "Hey, be more respectful, Kuwabara," he scolded. I heard the sliding door open, so I turned to see who it was.  
  
It was Urameshi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Keiko brushed her skirt down as she glanced at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. Still not gaining any pounds, thankfully.  
  
Slowly, she reached up to the pristine bun she had tied her hair in for the funeral. She pulled off the black ribbon, gradually letting her hair fall to her shoulders. But it went just a little further. Her hair was growing out quite a bit and she wished it would grow faster. She felt boyish with her short hair.  
  
Keiko suddenly scolded herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~KEIKO'S POV~  
  
What was I thinking? Here I was, just back from a funeral, worrying about how I look! I frowned at myself in the mirror. The funeral was very sad and, dare I say, eventful. I have no clue whatsoever why Yusuke "stabbed" Yukina. It frightened me. Maybe he had gone mad with depression.  
  
But I later found out the whole reason from Botan. Thank goodness for Botan. I was rather disappointed in Yusuke- why didn't he tell me this? Did he think I couldn't be trusted? Or this was one of those "Spirit Detective" things I didn't understand?  
  
Poor Yukina. I had only spoken to her a few times, but she was a very sweet girl. She looked about my age but Yusuke told me that she was probably hundreds of years older. Although, I knew there was something between her and Hiei the whole time. I asked everyone and they shrugged me off with a "No, Keiko."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina barely managed to crack her eyes open but she smiled, nonetheless.  
  
"Kazuma..."  
  
The carrot top jumped to his feet from the chair he was sitting on, next to the bed. Grinning, he took her hand gently in his.  
  
"Yukina! You're okay! You're okay!"  
  
"Yes," the ice apparition rasped, "I'm very fine." Then she smiled. "Although, I could use a glass of water," she added playfully.  
  
Kuwabara was beaming with joy and he nodded, quickly. "I'll get you whatever you want!"  
  
He dashed out of the room and Yukina could hear his faint cries of, "She's awake! She's talking! She wants some water! Get some water!"  
  
Yukina smiled warmly. How lucky she was to have such caring friends. And family. Yusuke had told her earlier, when she had woken only for a while, that Hiei was her long-lost brother. The one she'd been looking for all this time. She was devastated that she never knew he was right here the whole while, but, deep inside, she felt happy that she'd just found out now. It was what he wanted. And if he wanted it, so did she.  
  
Kuwabara and the others bounded into the room just in time to see Yukina daze off into unconsciousness once more, feeling happy.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
ONE MONTH LATER~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~KEIKO'S POV~  
  
Ding dong!  
  
I jumped and gasped with surprise before I realized it was the doorbell. Then, I sighed deeply. I really hoped it wasn't Yusuke- I didn't feel like seeing him and I had important stuff to do.  
  
Hurriedly, I flung open the door to my room and dashed downstairs, glancing at the kitchen for the shop on my way down. I was glad my parents weren't home.  
  
I opened the door and smiled, relieved.  
  
"Hello, Seisa. Come in."  
  
"Hey, Keiko."  
  
Seisa stepped in politely and wiped her shoes on the mat before taking them off and setting them next to the door. I smiled again- she was so courteous all the time.  
  
She followed me up to my room and I closed the door behind us.  
  
"Well," I glanced around nervously for no apparent reason, "what did your parents say about..."  
  
"Umm, the test you had done?"  
  
I thanked Seisa in my mind. I didn't want to say it. Both her parents were doctors. Not my doctors; I couldn't risk the chance of my folks finding out. Being only 17, I couldn't go choose any doctor I pleased without my parents' consult. So I turned to Seisa's mom and dad; Seisa was one of my closest friends and I knew I could trust her parents.  
  
I nodded, unsure if I wanted to hear what she had to say. "Yes. That's what I want to know."  
  
She averted her gaze from mine and looked down at her shoes- always a bad sign. Then she sighed, clasping her hands together, still not looking at me.  
  
"It was positive."  
  
~*~*~*~*~ ~YUSUKE'S POV~  
  
Hmm... Where had that bird come from? There was none around here before. I shrugged and strolled along the sidewalk towards my apartment. Yup, I said MY apartment. I was 18 now. Just turned it a week ago. But that's not the only reason it was my apartment. My mother has gotten sick. With lung cancer. I couldn't always be there to take care of her- for obvious reasons- so I talked her into staying at the hospital. She reluctantly agreed after about two hours of fighting.  
  
So, I had to move out of the apartment, because there was no guardian there, until I turned 18. I stayed with Keiko's family but she seemed awfully distant from me. Sometimes, I'd try to sneak in a kiss when her parents weren't watching, but she'd pull away saying, "No, Yusuke, not now." This time, I stayed in the guest room. Really.  
  
Then, a few days later, I turned 18 and I made sure my butt was outta there. For one, I was finally living on my own. Secondly, I couldn't take Keiko's rejection of me any longer. I really didn't know what in Yemma's name was wrong with her! I mean, I would think she'd be closer to me after we had... *ahem*. And she was- for awhile. But then, she just tried to avoid me. Was there something she wasn't telling me?  
  
Hastily, my thought reverted to Yukina. She had seemed to be doing much better and she'd woken up again. Even for Kuwabara. Man, you shoulda seen his face. I was happy for him. Really.  
  
However, a week ago, just after my birthday, she fell into a coma. Or what we think is one. We can't take her to a doctor, you know. Genkai's tending to her at the temple now.  
  
I hope with all my heart that she gets better and wakes up. I know that sounds real sappy and all, but I mean it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"...she'll go through the symptoms, you know."  
  
"What symptoms? What are you talking about?"  
  
"Calm yourself, Kuwabara. Just minor details to all this."  
  
"...is she sick?"  
  
"For awhile, it might seem like she is. In reality, she's not."  
  
"'For awhile'? How long's that?"  
  
"...she'll first go through a coma for 3 years, I suspect."  
  
"3 years?! Genkai, isn't there anything you can do?!"  
  
"...No. There's nothing I can do."  
  
A solitary tear fell to the floor of the temple.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
3 YEARS LATER~~~  
  
~*~*~*~*~ YUSUKE'S POV  
  
It's that day again. That day that three years ago, one of my closest friends passed away. I remember it clearly. I don't want to- it's just there. Every year on this day, I think about him. I wish he was here insulting Kuwabara. But even Kuwabara could no longer be his cheery, idiotic self. He's too wrapped up over Yukina. She's still in that coma. That stupid, goddamned coma. I want to help her. I want her to wake up. I want to wake up from this dream that isn't a dream.  
  
Only one thing pulls me through- her name is Keiko. After she turned 18, she moved in with me at my apartment. Her parents supported her decision greatly and have been helping us out a lot. Keiko is there every morning when I open my eyes and every night when I close them. Right next to me. I get great comfort out of this. I love her so much. I know she feels the same 'cause she tells me everyday. The only words I need to hear to make my day: "I love you, Yusuke."  
  
My mom's still in the hospital. I visit her everyday and bring her gifts. She keeps telling me to bring her some cigarettes and a beer, but I just chuckle. She's still stubborn ol' Mom... However, as stubborn as she may be, the doctors tell me; they tell me she's not gonna make it. From last I heard, she's only got a few days. I try to keep my head up but it's hard. When she's gone, Keiko'll only love me. I'll have no other family. Except him...  
  
A hand rest around my waist. It's her. I pull her into my half-embrace, still staring at Hiei's grave.  
  
"Yusuke," she whispers, "as much as I hate to say this, we have to go. He's getting restless."  
  
I finally smile for once in that day and glance over at the littlest but one of most important people in my life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yusuke set down the flowers upon Hiei's grave and stopped to read the inscription as Keiko went off to collect her belonging.  
  
It read:  
  
Hiei. Wonderful companion and ever greater brother. May he fight on in Heaven. ????-2000  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko's voice broke him from his reverie and he turned to find her looking frustrated. "I can't find him! Help me, please."  
  
Yusuke chuckled lightly and shook his head. He did this all the time- went off and hide. It made Keiko a frantic mess.  
  
Suddenly, a little boy with shaggy, chestnut brown hair and dark brown eyes popped out from behind a tree. He giggled and Yusuke winked at him.  
  
Keiko came back, panting slightly. "I can't find him anywhere! And you're no help, Yusuke!"  
  
The boy came running out from behind the tree and grabbed onto Keiko's leg. He looked up at her innocently.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
It was one of the few words he could say but the angry brunette did not find this amusing.  
  
"Eelii! Don't you do that again? You hear me?" She picked the child up and fixed his clothes, "When we get home, you are gonna go straight to your room until dinner."  
  
"Eh, Keiko," Yusuke said, cleaning out his ear with one finger, "I doubt he knows what that meant."  
  
"Oh hush!" But her face softened as she looked down at the little boy's chubby face. "Aww, I guess you don't have to go to your room. But how about we send your daddy to his room, instead?"  
  
Yusuke's ears perked up and he glanced at Keiko. She was smirking. He smirked back as he moved closer to her, sauntering with every step. He was now pressed up against her and his son giggled.  
  
"Yes," Keiko breathed out, looking up at Yusuke, "he needs to be punished..."  
  
"Yup. I've been a bad boy..." He tilted his head down and sought out her lips with his. When he found them, he kissed her passionately. Eelii laughed and giggled loudly, accidentally smacking Yusuke on the head with a baby fist.  
  
Yusuke recoiled and rubbed his head, "Man, Eelii, you sure know how to ruin the moment."  
  
Keiko laughed and set Eelii down. He roamed around, touching Hiei's grave. He seemed to settle down and sat next to the gravestone, fondling with the flowers.  
  
Yusuke grinned at his son. 'He's going to grow up to be big and strong like me', he thought proudly, 'and wise beyond his years like his mother...'  
  
Speaking of Keiko, Yusuke turned to her and fumbled through his coat pocket, nervously. There was something he'd been meaning to ask her for a long time.  
  
"Keiko," he said firmly. She looked at him and smiled. He loved that smile. She looked beautiful.  
  
"What is it, Yusuke?"  
  
He took one last gulp of air and pulled out the item from his pocket, kneeling.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
a/n: Badi- WAI! Hope she says yes! ^. ~ *is secretly glad the story's finally over* Well, Venom is no more! Time to celebrate the completion of a story! REVIEW!!! (want a sequel?)  
  
Sakura- I would just like to thanks all of our reviewers. You guys have been great and so patient too! We love you all! 


End file.
